Seto's evil plot
by YamiLava
Summary: -discontinued until I get more reviews-This is what happens when Seto makes an evil plot to get Yugi off his back. Crossover
1. Flash light? and The wooden Mallet

Disclaimer- I may not own yu-gi-oh but I do own a kick-ass packet of marshmallows!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lava- *opens her packet of marshmallows* So. do any of you know what this fan fiction is about?  
  
*Everyone shrugs*  
  
Lava- Well neither do I! *Eats a marshmallow* What do you want it to be about?  
  
Tea- FRIENDSHIP!  
  
Everyone- Shut up!  
  
*Tea sits in a corner*  
  
Joey- Can it be a crossover?  
  
Lava- Whatever!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---The Kaiba's mansion---  
  
Seto- I curse the day I met Yugi Moto!  
  
Mokuba- Seto, it was dramatic the first time you said it, but after the first 50 times..  
  
Seto- I need to come up with some sort of plan to destroy him, or at least get him off my back for a while.  
  
Mokuba- You've been repeating this for the past hour and a half...when can I leave? I'm hungry and I need to use the boy's room!  
  
Seto- I need to come up with some sort of plan to destroy him, or at least get him off my back for a while. I know! No that won't work. wait! Nope. That's it! No that's crap.  
  
*Mokuba sneaks away*  
  
---The card shop---  
  
*Everyone's bored and nobody knows what to do*  
  
Joey- You know, if you eat an egg while you stand on elephant upside down, you get pink hair.  
  
Tea- That's nice Joey.  
  
Tristen- I don't believe we don't have anything to do! We're in a game shop! Let's play pokemon cards!  
  
*Joey runs over to him and starts to punch Tristen*  
  
Joey- Who are you and what have you done with my buddy Tristen?  
  
Tristen- Joey! It's me!  
  
Joey- Oh. *He starts to punch him again*  
  
*Grampa comes out from the back room*  
  
Grampa- Why don't you youngens go get some exercise?  
  
Yugi- Exercise is so yesterday.  
  
Yami- Yeah, how could you think of such a stupid idea?  
  
Grampa- So what's 'in' now?  
  
Yugi- Complaining that you're bored.  
  
*Grampa mutters something about not being able to keep up with the fashions and goes into the back room again*  
  
Tea- Let the ties of friendship guide us to think of something fun!  
  
Joey- I know! Lets beat all the friendship crap out of Tea!  
  
Tea- I um, just remembered I have to go to. *She looks around thinking* eat cheese! *She runs out of the card shop*  
  
---Back at the Kaiba Mansion---  
  
*Mokuba comes back in Seto's getting-rid-of-Yugi room (yes he has a room for it!) to find his brother sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. The lights are all off*  
  
Seto- A, B, C, D, E, F, G.. *He looks crazily at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba- Not again. I'll go get the wooden mallet.  
  
*A couple of minutes later Seto's sitting back in his chair scheming about how to dispose of Yugi again. He has a large bruise on his head*  
  
Seto- I've got it! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Mokuba- I'd better go get the wooden mallet again.  
  
Seto- Eeek!  
  
--- The card shop---  
  
Yugi- Now that we've beaten up Tea, what should we do?  
  
*The lights go out, which isn't very affective since it's day time. You hear a smash of glass and lots of evil manic laughing. The lights go back on*  
  
Joey- What was that?  
  
*Tristen shrugs*  
  
Tristen- Look Yugi? Something's on the floor!  
  
*Yugi picks up a weird metal stick with a light bulb in the end*  
  
Joey- What is it? It must be one of those weird alien things!  
  
Yugi- Joey, it's a flash light..  
  
Joey- A fllasspp lliitte?  
  
Yami- That's right Joey, a flash light *He looks sympathetically at Joey*  
  
Joey- What does it do?  
  
Tristen- It lets out a beam of light.  
  
Joey- Wow! Let me have a go! *He grabs it and clicks the switch.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~BANG!~~~~~~~~CRASH!~~~~~~~~~~ HAROOO!!~~~~~~~~~~BANANA!!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Lava- What where all those weird noises?  
  
Tristen- Will we ever find something good to do?  
  
Seto- What is my evil plot?  
  
Mokuba- Will I ever stop hitting Seto with a wooden mallet?  
  
Tea- Will I ever come back and tie the knot of friendship again?  
  
*Everyone attacks Tea*  
  
Lava- *She claps her hands together* I guess not!  
  
Yami- Will I get a bigger part? *He nods suggestively*  
  
Lava- Keep reading to find out! Oh yeah and if you don't review I won't continue! *She continues to eat her marshmallows* See you soon! 


	2. Bandith Keith and Yami gets a girlfriend...

Disclaimer- As far as I know, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own a twenty foot golden statue of a piece of cheese!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Lava- So what should happen in this chapter?  
  
Mai- I want to be in it!  
  
Lava- Sure!  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura- And us!  
  
Lava- Whatever!  
  
Bandit Keith- And me!  
  
Lava- Shut up!  
  
------------------------------------------- ---The Kaiba Mansion---  
  
Seto- My evil plan is in place! Yugi will play for the day he ever crossed me! MWHAHAHA! I must stay here and watch! *He puts on a TV and the card shop comes into view*  
  
*Mokuba comes in*  
  
Mokuba- Do you want a cookie?  
  
Seto- Yeah!  
  
Mokuba- If you do, then you have to come get it! It's in the kitchen!  
  
*Seto runs towards the kitchen. Mokuba checks to see if Seto's gone and then lets in loads of people*  
  
Mokuba- Place your bets here!  
  
*Someone who looks surprisingly like Bandit Keith put his hand up*  
  
Bandit Keith- Twenty bucks on Kaiba not having any romance what so ever in this fan fiction!  
  
*Lava storms in*  
  
Lava- I said no being in this fan fiction!  
  
*She drags him out, as Seto walks back in eating a cookie*  
  
Seto- Hey! What are all these people doing in my SECRET lair?  
  
Mokuba- Would you believe me if I said they've come to marvel at your beauty?  
  
Seto- Of course I would. They can stay!  
  
---The card shop---  
  
~~~~CRASH~~~~~  
  
*The bright light that came from the 'flash light' disappears*  
  
Joey- If that's what I flash light does, you've gotta give me one for my birthday!  
  
Tristen- Who the hell are you?  
  
*Five people are standing in the card shop looking dazed. The first on has long brown bushy hair, the second has black hair and glasses, the third's got greased back fair hair, the forth has red hair and freckles and the fifth is the only adult and has greasy black hair*  
  
The greasy black haired one- I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I demand to know where I am!  
  
Red haired one- Cool! We must have aparated!  
  
Brown haired one- Ron! You can't aparate or disaparate in the Hogwart's grounds! How many times do I have to tell you?  
  
Fair haired one- This is probably Potter's fault! He just wanted to show off in front of more people! Look everyone; it's the famous Harry Potter! Run to get his autograph!  
  
Harry- Shut up Malfoy! I think they're muggles..  
  
Joey- What are you calling me four eyes?  
  
Harry- I told you. Hermione how do we get back?  
  
Hermione- How am I meant to know!  
  
Ron- Because you're smart and wonderful and.. *His eyes glaze over*  
  
Malfoy- Shut up Weasley!  
  
Professor Snape- 50 points from Gryffindor for being stupid!  
  
Yugi- Did you come from that blast?  
  
Snape- What?  
  
Yami- My theory is that that 'flash light' wasn't a flash light at all, but a transporter from another world that was lay here by the person who broke in here earlier and when we turned on the transporter these people got teleported here from wherever they came from.  
  
Tristen- Yami, you're gay! That could never happen.  
  
Hermione- I think this... this. man could be right *She blushes and thinks* Of course he is because he's so smart and handsome and manly! *She walks over to Yami and clings onto his arm*  
  
Yami- *coughs* Erm. thanks..  
  
Snape- But where are we?  
  
Malfoy- I dunno.  
  
Ron- *glares at Yami and Hermione* I have no idea *He says through gritted teeth*  
  
---The Kaiba mansion---  
  
Seto- My plan has worked! They will be so wrapped up with helping these people, that they won't be able to stop my master plan! MWHAHAHA!! *He stops.* Ah hem *He glares at the people in the room*  
  
Everyone- MWHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Seto- Very good!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lava- *Blinks* Weird. Everyone's relationships will get clearer in the future chapters.  
  
Mai- I thought I was going to be in it  
  
Bakura- And me  
  
Yami Bakura- What about me?  
  
Lava- Yes! I know, you'll get a nice part in the next chapters.  
  
Yami Bakura- But I don't want a NICE part, I want an EVIL part!  
  
Lava- Whatever.  
  
Yami- And why do I have to have a girl clinging to my arm?  
  
Lava- You'll see. You'll see! MWHAHAHA!  
  
Seto- You've got the hang of it! MWHAHAHA!!  
  
*Everyone else looks at us worriedly*  
  
Lava- Oh yeah, you've got to review, coz that way I know that it's not a crappy fan fiction with a shitty story line! Thanks!  
  
*Everyone starts to worship the giant golden statue of cheese* 


End file.
